My Life Before
by crazynaomi123
Summary: This is my first story. It's a set of stories about peoples' life before they turned into a special infected. Smoker, Witch, Hunter, ect.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello guys! This is my first story and I hope you like it

Harvey Johnson was sitting in the waiting room at Mercy Hospital. He was waiting for his turn to see Dr. Neil so he can find out about his test results. Harvey was a 20 year old college student. He was studying to become an artist. He had spiky black hair and hazel eyes that change to brown when it's in the light. Ever since he was little he wanted to draw it was the only thing he was good at. After about 10 minutes the nurse called him.  
"Johnson, Harvey" said the nurse.  
"Right here" he said  
"Follow me please" she said  
He got up and followed the nurse to Dr. Neil's office.  
"Sit down here and Dr. Neil will be with you in a couple of minutes" the nurse smiled and walked out the office.  
As soon as the nurse left Dr. Neil enter his office with a clipboard and sat in front of his desk.  
"Ok Mr. Johnson-" said Dr. Neil.  
"Umm Harvey...call me Harvey" he interrupted.  
"Ok Harvey, your here today to find out your test results…is that correct?"  
"Yup" he answered  
"Ok here's the test results...it seem you have the newly founded Infection" Dr. Neil said with a little worry in his voice.  
"What! You mean I'm going to dead!" he yelled in shock.  
"No your not...i mean" Dr. Neil said  
"People died from the new Infection Epidemic. And I never came in contact with an infected person" he said with worry and fear in his voice.  
"CEDA believes the Infection is airborne" Dr. Neil said. "Harvey please come back when you start getting symptoms ok?"  
"Ok doctor I'll see you soon" he walk out of the office sad and in fear for his life.

Harvey walked into his one bedroom apartment. He kept on thinking about the test results. He has the Infection and he might die. He walked to his room and throw his green jacket and shoes on the floor. He dug into his left pant pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lighter. He put the cigarette in his mouth and started smoking. He walked to his bed and lay down. After he was done he put the cigarette in an ashtray next to his bed. He closed his heavy eyelids and went into a deep somber.

He opened his eyes and glances at the clock it was 2 o'clock in the morning. He got up and walked to the bathroom.  
"Man I got a headache" thought to himself  
He went into the bathroom and look in the mirror.  
"Arghhhhhh" he yelled  
His skin was greenish-grey, he had giant bumps on the left of his face and all over his body. "OH SHIT I GREW!" He said in shock. He examined his tall figure. Before he was 5"6,he was short for his age, but now he looks like a basketball player. He had to be about 6'5 now!  
"It's the infection...I'm-!" His tongue rolled out of his mouth. It reached all the way to the floor.  
"What the hell" he struggled to speech.  
"I have to go on Google "he thought to himself "I have to know what I turned into"  
He type up his symptoms :  
Increased in height  
Skin color greenish-grey  
Abnormal long tongue  
Giant bumps  
Then he press search and the word "Smoker" pop up on the computer screen . He clicked the link and saw a photo of a "Smoker". The photo matches the image he saw in the mirror. Thoughts ran through his mind. It was interrupted by his growling stomach.  
"God I'm hungry... "He thought "I'm hungry for...human flesh"

Harvey was on the roof top of his apartment looking for a human to full his stomach. There he saw a girl about 16 or 17 walking down the street by herself. He wondered why a young girl is out so late.  
"No matter she's going to died anyway" he said.  
He climbed down and hide in a near by alley waiting for his prey. As soon as the girl past he shot his tongue out. He wrapped his tongue around the girl and drag her towards him. Then he started to claw her eyes. The girl started to scream in pain and then stop. "She died" he said quietly. He laid her down on the cold hard concrete floor and started eating her.  
He knew his old life end and his new life as a smoker began.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah Brown was lying on bed crying her eyes out. She was thinking of all the events that led her here in her cold dark room crying a river.

*_Flashback_*

"_Hey Sarah can I talk to you…alone" her boyfriend Brad said. It was after school and she was standing in front of her high school with a group of her friends. They were just talking, laughing and enjoying themselves. _

"_Sure" she turned to her friends "I'll meet you guys at Brittney's house"_

"_Ok see you later" said her friends and started to walk away. _

_Brad took her hand and led her to the back of the school near the football field. They sat on the bleachers. They sat there for a couple minutes in silences. Sarah finally broke the silences. _

"_So…um…what do you want to talk to me about?" she said. Brad didn't say anything. "Brad…Brad what's wrong? Did something happen today? Brad please... talk to me." She said with worry in her voice._

"_I…I want to break up with you" he with no feeling in his voice._

"_It's someone else? Right?" she said with tears streaming down her cheeks._

"_Sarah I'm-"_

"_Jennifer" she looked in his green eyes "I know it's her. When you're with her you seen happier than when you with me…and…you look at her like she's the world."_

"_Sarah, I tried not to like her. I really tried but..." he paused "it just happened"_

"_I have to go…" she said while get up from the bleachers "have a nice life"_

_*Flashback Over*_

She looked at the clock it was 9:30 pm, she been in her room crying for about 4 hour straight. She heard the rattled of pots and dishes. _I guess my mom is home _she thought. She went to the bathroom and started to wash her face. _I don't want mom to notices I was crying. _She splashes some water on her faces and started to rub away her messy makeup. When she was presentable, she walked to the kitchen to see what her mom was cooking.

"Hi mom" she said with a fake smile.

"Hey honey, how was school?" her mom said.

"It was-" Sarah fell on the floor and black out.

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes, she notices that she was in a white room and she was in a hospital bed.

"Your finally awake Sarah" said a man.

"Who…Who are you? Where am I?" she said confused

"I'm Dr. Emerson and you're in Mercy Hospital" he said. Sarah looked at the doctor still confused. She looks at him more and notices he was wearing a CEDA hazmat suit.

"Why are you wearing that?" she asks.

"Well Sarah, You have the Green Flu and it very contagious" he said

"Where is my mom?" she ask

"She is in the waiting room but you can't see her yet" he said

"Why? I want to see my mom!" she said in frustration.

"Like I said the Infection is very contagious… you might infect her." he said

"When can I go home?" she said

"I'm not sure but we are keeping you here for observation" he said "Get some sleep I will explain more in the morning." He walk out of the room and closed the door. _Ohmigosh first my boyfriend now this …life can't get any worse. _She looked at the clock that was hanging from the wall it was 11 o' clock. _I have to get out of here…NOW!_ She got up and looked for her clothes. She saw them on the chair across from her bed. When she walked towards her clothes she pasted a mirror that was in the room. She turned her head and looked at her reflection. Her tan skin is now a pale gray color; her beautiful long blond hair is now a pale white color, and her nails are long and shape like claws.

"Ohmigosh…what happened to me?" she whispered. Hot tears started to blur her vision. She took her clothes and put them on. As soon as she was dress she noticed a window in her room. She walked towards it and opened it. She jumped out and landed with a thump. _Thank god that I was on the second floor._ Then she started to run.

* * *

Sarah ran to an alley and sat door behind a dumpster. She sat there and started to cry._ Why me? My life was perfect and now look I'm behind a dumpster crying my eyes out…_

"Hello… are you okay?" said a stranger. She looked at the man and said nothing. The man walked toward her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you need help?" the man said. She turned her head and looked at him. Then she screamed in rage and her eyes started to glower red.

"My god!" he started to run but it was too late. Sarah used her newly formed claws and sliced his legs so he couldn't run. She stood up and started to slices the man up with her claws. The man screamed in agony and then stopped. Sarah looked at the man and started to walk away.

There was nothing else she could do. She is now a demon, a monster…no…a witch.


End file.
